1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearing apparel. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a baseball hat or cap having structure for retention of eye wear.
2. Description of the Related Art
The one piece of wearing apparel which seems to have attained universal appeal is the baseball cap. The baseball cap, often displaying sports team or company logos, is worn by males, females, young, and old. A great number of baseball cap aficionados also wear some type of eyeglasses (corrective lenses or shades). There are many instances when the eyeglass wearer may choose to remove the eyeglasses for a short period. The eyeglasses are usually laid aside and are often accidently broken or lost, thus necessitating expenditure of time and money for replacement. A convenient means to secure eyeglasses to a baseball cap would be a boon for the user, resulting in time and monetary savings.
There are many prior art devices for attaching eye wear to caps or hats. The attaching devices, however, all require relatively complicated structural mechanisms attached to the visor or brim. Such mechanisms are costly additions to the expense of the cap and are easily broken if the cap is accidently dropped or sat upon.
Examples of the above prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,560 (Feldman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,005 (Danley, Sr.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,125 (Phillips), U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102 (Solo), U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,207 (Diaz), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,208 (Tonoyan et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,054 (Birum) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,874 (Simpson) show implement holding devices removably attached to caps. The devices of the instant patents require the user to be concerned with a separate mounting for the cap.
British Patent 345,833 shows a cap having means for detachably mounting the front of the cap to the peak. The patent does not disclose structure for supporting eye wear on the cap.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a cap having uncomplicated and efficient means for supporting eye wear as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.